Death the Wolf
by Chaos-Pixels
Summary: Death the Kid is transported to another dimension by the witch, Medusa. What happens next? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Death the kid, more commonly know as Kid, stood on a large rocky cliff overlooking Death city. ''Hmm…'' Kid said out loud. ''I swear I sensed a Witch's presence.'' Two flashes of pink light sparkled behind him. ''Maybe it was just your imagination.'' One voice said behind him. Kid looked behind him to see two girls in red sweaters and blue jeans approach him.

''But how could it be?'' Kid asked, looking over the horizon ''Do you think it used soul protect?'' Liz and Patty stood next to him, taking in the scenery. ''I don't know…'' Liz said quietly after a pause. ''Maybe it flew away like a butterfly!'' Patty remarked, twirling on her toes in joy. ''Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly!'' she started to chant.

A sudden rustle in the bushed made Kid tense. ''Wait, did you hear that?''

Everyone grew quiet. The seconds felt like hours until the bushes stopped their commotion, just when the threesome felt they were safe, a figure jumped from the bush and straight into Kid. This power sent Kid straight off of the cliff, into the grasping hands of sharpened spikes below. As Kid fell he noticed something disastrous.

''Hey! Those spikes are asymmetrical!''

But now was not the time to think about this, quickly, Kid shot bolts of purple from his fingers (I don't get it either.) and summoned his aerial skateboard and flew upwards, barely escaping the grasp of the asymmetrical spikes. ''I will have a talk with you later.'' Kid said to the spikes, as if they were listening.

Kid flew up just to see Liz shooting the shadowy figure with Patty in gun form.

''You stay away from them!'' Kid screamed, flying towards the figure at full force. He caught the stranger with surprise. Kid landed a punch on him… or her that sent it falling to the ground. The stranger's hood fell from his\ hers head. Kid, Liz and Patty looked toward it in astonishment and confusion.

''Well, well, I guess the cat's out of the bag!'' Medusa said smoothly.

''Medusa!'' Kid said, ''what are you doing here!?'' Medusa just smiled. ''I've come to take down your little group, one by one.'' She said. ''You're first one the list…''

Medusa shot a bolt of green light from her fingers, encircling Kid and tightening its grip. Kid held in a cry of agony and only grinded his teeth. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid woke up to the soft grass below his hands. Only they weren't his hands. What is this? Kid thought. Kid looked down to see where his hands were supposed to be, there were… paws. WHAT. Luckily, a small puddle of water was located near him, so Kid thought it was best to peer into it and see his appearance before jumping to conclusions.

But when Kid stood, a sharp pain in his back leg caused him to tumble back down, setting off a long solemn howl. Kid bit his lip and lay back down. There was DEFINENTLY something wrong with him. He turned his head to look at his leg and saw it lay there with scars and blood trickling out of the wounds. Nothing too serious, he could just fix it with his powers. Kid tried his best to call upon his powers, but nothing worked.

Oh great, first I get zapped by a witch and end up here, and now my powers won't work?

Kid dragged himself over to the puddle, desperate to see his appearance. ''This is pathetic…'' He muttered to himself. ''When a grim reaper has to drag himself, a perfect circle gets destroyed.''

When Kid finally got over to the gleaming puddle, he peered inside and gasped. Looking straight at him was a wolf with Black fur and a white chest and tail-tip. This wolf also had a flurry of black fur with three white stripes slashed across it.

Great. Even this world is mocking me.

Kid looked around him, entranced by the beauty of the forest beside him. He was next to a tall tree, surrounded by other trees and bushes and the sound of life in the air. ''What do you think we'll find on the border today?'' A voice asked. Kid tensed, he couldn't fight in this condition!

''I wouldn't be surprised if we saw a wolf, it would be the least weirdest thing we saw here.'' Another voice replied. Now there are two of them. This is tuning out to be the worst day ever. Kid thought, Almost worse then the time when I learned that no snowflake was the same.

The bushes in front of him rustled and shook, and then two cats stepped out and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

The two cats looked at Kid with shocked looks on their faces. The cat on the left was a small gray she-cat, while the one on the right was a golden tabby tom with amber eyes. They stared at Kid with their claws unsheathed and fur bristled.

Kid flinched and prepared for the worst. But that moment didn't come, He looked up to see the two cats looking at him with their claws down and a look of warmth and pity in their eyes.

"What happened to you?'' The she-cat asked. She obviously cared for Kid and didn't mind that he was a wolf. But Kid did not like this at all, she pitied him. So did the golden tom, Kid felt like he didn't need to be pitied, he was in the same bloodline with a grim reaper, and he had survived through much worse, he didn't need to be pitied by a twisted leg.

Kid finally answered her roughly. "I'm fine just a little sore that's all," He replied. "I don't need any help." The she-cat looked a little hurt, Kid felt sorry for declining her offer so rudely.

"Well you could've just had broken it to her nicely!'' The tom hissed. Kid was shocked at his bravery. The gray she- cat placed her paw on his and said, "It's alright Lionblaze, he didn't mean it so roughly.'' The one called Lionblaze just stared harshly at him. 'What did I do to make him so mad?' Kid thought. "Hey did you happen to see a portal of any kind or a flash of light nearby me at all?" Kid felt awkward asking this, but it could mean another way back home.

The two cats just looked at him with confusion in their eyes. "No, I'm sorry," The she-cat said. "Why would you want to see that?"

"No reason really,'' The she-cat looked at his leg. "You sure you don't need help?'' She asked again. "We could take you to our clan, and there you could get some attention to that leg, looks like you need it." Kid pondered this for a moment. "You could leave right after, we wouldn't hold you any longer then we would waste our time.'' Lionblaze said roughly, he seemed very protective of his friends.

Kid thought for a moment, if he did join this "Clan" he could gain more information and be familiar of this territory, plus they could help heal his leg. He would much rather do that other then stumbling around like an asymmetrical fool. Kid finally made up his mind.

"Fine, but only until my leg gets better.'' Kid said. The gray and white she-cat smiled happily. "Great! By the way, my name's Hazeltail!'' She purred, and then looked towards the tom next to her, "And this is Lionblaze"

"My name is Kid" Kid said, trying to get up. But he failed and slipped up, falling on his back.

'This is going to be a LONG night.'


	4. Chapter 4

The ground felt wet and soggy under Kid's three wet paws. Kid, Hazeltail, and Lionblaze were walking (Very slowly) towards the place that Hazeltail had called her "Clan". Suddenly the ground gave way beneath Kid's paws, 'Not again' Kid thought as he fell downwards. But just as he was about to hit the floor, Kid felt soft fur propel him upwards.

"Wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself again, now would we?'' Hazeltail said as she lifted him upwards. 'Why would she want to help me?' Kid thought as he steadied himself. 'This all can't just be out of pity, right?' Kid despised asking questions, he also despised not getting answers back, but mostly he hated not being right! "Why are you helping me?'' Kid asked Hazeltail. Hazeltail hesitated before answering quietly, "Because you would do the same.'' She said, walking forward.

The rest of the walk was silent; the only sound that could be heard was of birds and voices, coming closer. Soon the three came to a tunnel that was covered by brambles. "Through here," Lionblaze huffed; he still held an obvious grudge against him, or wolves. Lionblaze went though first while Hazeltail motioned Kid to go ahead of her, while she followed behind.

Kid felt small tufts of fur being pulled from his weak body. The brambles hurt, but they were bruises compared to the pain in his leg. As a grim reaper, Kid thought his leg would've healed faster, unless that power didn't work here either. When Kid finally made it though the brambles, the warmth of the sun hit his face. Kid blinked and rubbed his keen eyes with his paw and looked around blindly.

Kid gasped in awe as he looked around at the beauty that lay before him. The hollow looked like god had a fit about the newest season of My Little Pony taking forever, so he took out his anger here. But, it was beautiful anger, all these cats had made a living here, no matter how dusty it was. And… and… "EVERYTHING IS SYMETRICAL!" Kid yelled out in happiness. It was true, the dens were the same on both sides, the hollow itself needed a round of applause, and…. 'Wait a second.' Kid thought, stopping in his tracks. That… that rock- wasn't symmetrical… That was also true, the Highledge wasn't symmetrical at all. The rocks were splattered everywhere, the shape was all off, and-

"Wolf!"

Somebody yelled. Kid looked around and saw through his own foolishness. While he was distracted, cats of this Clan had surrounded him and had their claws out. "Wait!'' Kid said. "I'm not here to harm you!" A Fiery-orange cat sat calmly on the giant asymmetrical rock and said, "Is this true Hazeltail?" He asked. The gray she-cat walked into the circle surrounding Kid, and she stood by his side bravely. "Yes Firestar, we found him with a wounded leg and we wish to help him heal." She said.

"He will not be any trouble, once he is helped, he will leave with no casualties."

The cat supposedly named Firestar, jumped down from the ledge and walked up to Kid. "Welcome to the Clan."


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: Oh my Grandtaffy!

It's been so long since I updated this story!

I am SO sorry! I was busy the first month, but then I forgot my password, and then-

Well, you can probably guess how downhill it went from there...

Anyways, after a extremely long time of waiting, here you go!

A cat yowled in protest. Murmurs and conflicting growls followed, and even a few death threats. A white cat stepped forwards, fury dancing in his eyes. "Firestar! How could you let a wolf join our clan?!" He growled, locking eyes with Firestar. Death the Kid just stood there, kind of wondering when he would get treated, and awkwardly exchanging glances with other cats.

Firestar took a calming breath and kept his eyes steady as he said- "Cloudtail. You know I don't doubt your loyalty to Thunderclan. Nobody does. But remember, when you came to Thunderclan, you were just a tiny Kittypet. If not one cat had trusted you, you wouldn't be here today." He said. Cloudtail lowered his gaze. Firestar turned his attention to the clan. "We will let this wolf stay with us until he gets better, and no later. There will be no talk of is to the other clans." The other cats murmured in agreement.

"What is your name, wolf?" Firestar asked Kid. Kid looked up, glad he was getting SOME attention around here. "Death the Kid." He said, raising his furry chin. "Well, I guess now it's Death the Wolf." He laughed. Nobody returned his laugh. Kid stood there awkwardly, feeling his wound burn into his skin deeper and deeper. He sighed. 'Everyone's a critic.'

Hazeltail strode her way to a strange looking den, and stooped, waiting for Kid to catch up. "What's this?" He asked. Hazeltail smiled and replied- "It's the Medicine Cat Den. It's where all cats go to heal themselves after a battle or for sicknesses." Kid looked up at the leaves. "Oh. So it's kind of like a Hospital, right?" He said. Hazeltail stared at him with a confused look in her eyes. "What in Starclan's name are you talking about?"

Kid sighed. He had a lot of explaining to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Death the Wolf lay in a small bed, barely the size of his stomach, which was incredibly skinny. His stomach growled. 'Dang it.' He thought. 'Ive never been starving in my life! Now I'm a wolf, trapped in a cat dimension, with probably a broken leg!' Kid rested his head on his paws and let out a loud sigh. Suddenly, some brambles trembled and a gray/blue cat with blank eyes stepped out. Kid looked at the cat, wondering why his eyes were so dull. Miraculously, the thought came to him. "You're blind!" He barked, eyes wide.

The cat looked at him and frowned. "And you're observant. And a wolf." He growled as he stalked off into a secluded area of the med. den. The brambles trembled once again and this time, a brown striped she-cat stepped out, followed by Hazeltail. "How are you holding up?" The brown cat asked. Kid looked back to where the blind cat had just disappeared. "Fine."

"I'm Leafpool, Thunderclan's medicine cat." The brown cat smiled. "Please excuse my apprentice, Jaypaw. He's a little grumpy." For a second, Kid through he saw a flash of pain and longing flash through her eyes, but the next second, it was gone. "Let's get that wound checked out." Leafpool walked over to Kid, sniffing his wound. Kid felt extremely awkward. Here he was, letting a cat sniffed his leg. After a few more awkward moments, Leafpool lifted her head and said- "Good news is it's not broken." She said. Kid looked at her. "Bad news?" He said, expecting the worst.

"It might be infected. But I've never worked on a wolf before, so I might be wrong." She said. Leafpool padded over to her supplies, but stopped and stared at and empty hole. "Unfortunately, I'm out of my supply. There might be some growing near the lake. I'll be back." She said, walking out. Hazeltail stepped up to Kid, taking a seat next to him.

"I want an explanation." She said, puffing out her chest. "How did you really get here?" Kid looked up at her, a frown upon his face. "I told you. Portal stuff." He said. Hazeltail looked at him with disapproval. "I can smell a lie a mile away. Tell me the truth. And while your at it, why not tell me why you can speak our language?" Her whiskers trembled. Kid sighed for the fith time in a row and said- "I'm not lying. I came here from a portal, and in my world, I'm the son of the Grim Reaper." Hazeltail laughed, putting her paw up to her mouth. "Haha! You're funny!" She stood, and headed for the exit.

"Call me when you're ready to tell the truth!" She laughed behind her shoulder, walking out. Kid stared after her, mumbling things under his breath. 'The'll see soon enough.' He though, resting his head once again on his black paws. 'Soon enough.'


End file.
